


All The Candy

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Candy, Childhood Friends AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Kid!Levi, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hyperness, kid!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day after Halloween and someone decides to binge on their candy. Childhood Friends AU. Kid!LeviJean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/134771174707/all-the-candy-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Prompt:** ([X](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132250578116/its-the-day-after-halloween-and-person-a-decides))
> 
> **Summary:** It’s the day after Halloween and someone decides to binge on their candy. Childhood Friends AU. Kid!LeviJean.
> 
> **Written By:** Brey
> 
> **A/N:** It doesn’t outright follow the prompt but it’s based off of it :p Tbh I have no idea how old Levi and Jean are exactly in here but all I can say is that they’re older than 5 yet younger than 11 -- Brey

A layer of wrinkled wrappers coated over the fabric of the baby blue rug. It was a colorful array of wrappings that painted the rug alike to the day sky an oddly autumnus arrangement. The majority of the discarded wrappers were orange, brown, and yellow.

Tipped on its side with even more wrappers spilling out of it, a green jack-o-lantern basket smiled towards the open bedroom door where more wrappers that resembled the colors of the fallen leaves trailed out.

The antique grandfather clock chimed once in the hallway as a small figure stood before it, his silver eyes following the swinging movement of the pendulum. He recalled a conversation with his best friend an hour prior, and sighed. Last night had been such a successful trip that had them bursting with treats it left Levi confident it would last them about a month.

Unfortunately, a certain brunet was not acquainted with the word, ‘saving’. As to what caused this sudden determination to devour every single Reese, chocolate bar, or anything flavored banana or lemon, Levi did not know.

Their jaunt around the neighborhood, and the neighborhood after that, then a _third_ one after left them exhausted and cranky for sleep. They had thrown off their simple costumes of a black cat and brown dog, and instantly fallen into unconsciousness together in Jean’s bed.

When morning came, the duo sat on the rug of Jean’s bedroom and sorted through their candy. Levi gave all the ones he disliked to Jean, and the brunet let Levi take whatever he wanted from his pile.

“Is that all the banana taffy?” Jean asked, shaking his full, green pumpkin basket and sweeping the pile of excess candy towards his crossed legs.

“Yes. Do you have any more toffee?” Levi nodded to the brown pile, and Jean rifled through it to produce three small bars in his hand. “ _Thank_ you.” Levi singsonged as he retrieved the proffered treats.

A woman’s voice from downstairs called for Levi and the boy answered the call. He stopped by the door to let Jean know he’d be right back.

Levi’s mother asked him if he was alright staying in the Kirschstein’s house until evening time. “Yes, mom, I don’t mind.” He gave his mother a parting hug before she left to take care of her errands.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Levi settled back on the rug with Jean who was now eating his first few pieces of candy. He waved at Levi and hurriedly ate the chocolate in his mouth before speaking.

“You think I can eat all this candy in a day?” Jean asked, burying his hands in his basket.

Levi furrowed his brow and cocked his head. “Why do you ask that?”

“I dunno. But, do you think I can?” He grabbed two handfuls and let them slip through his fingers like they were jeweled riches.

“Well, I don’t think you should. You’ll get a tummy ache.” Levi grimaced as he remembered the pain of having one. He didn’t want his best friend to go through such agony. “Jean, please. _You’ll get a tummy ache._ ”

Jean seemed to have a thoughtful look on him but Levi knew he had made up his mind when he crossed his arms.

Back to the present, Levi could hear giddy shouts and the constant sound of someone jumping on a bed. He wondered where Mrs. Kirschstein was as he had not heard her scolding voice. Wandering to the back of the house, he saw her familiar sunhat in the backyard and peered through the window to see her kneeled down in her flowerbeds. She looked quite busy.

A rather loud bang startled Levi from his musing of whether to let Mrs. Kirschstein know her son was high on sugar. Instantly, he bolted towards the noise and burst into Jean’s bedroom.

“ _Jean, are you okay?_ ” Levi found his best friend sprawled on the rug laughing uncontrollably. He had landed on his tipped over basket which on the impact of his fall shot out from under him and slammed into the wall. “Je--”

“ _Yeah, I’m okay!_ ” Jean yelped happily and smothered Levi in a hug with a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the bedroom.

Something crashed again downstairs and Levi found Jean sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. The boy seemed unharmed from his fall as he had gotten to his feet just as quickly as he had fallen. With every single candy of his eaten, Jean was practically buzzing with the large amount of sugar in his system.

“Ma’s outside, right? Then she won’t know if I play ball inside!” Rushing to the closet under the stairs, Jean produced a rubber ball. He bounced it on the wooden floor, adding more strength and height with each rebound.

Soon Jean was bouncing it so high it shot up and almost hit the ceiling. Levi had been following him around the house, becoming anxious every time the ball seemed like it was about to hit the ceiling lights or decorations on the wall. It missed one of Mrs. Kirschstein’s porcelain figurines on the mantle and Levi nearly screamed.

The porcelain stallion was one of Mrs. Kirschstein’s beloved heirlooms and for it to be demised by a rubber ball that wasn’t even supposed to be inside the house, she was surely going to bring about terror.

“Jean, I don’t thi--”

“ _Be careful! You’ll hi--_ ”

“How about you just sit do--”

Levi crossed his arms indignantly after his umpteenth try to get Jean to stop. The boy had moved on from bouncing his ball to racing around the house without stopping at all. Many times Jean thundered by Levi standing miffed in the kitchen. When Jean showed no sign of stopping, Levi resigned to going upstairs and read.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time Levi opened his eyes after closing them for what he promised was to be a few moments’ rest from reading, the sky outside matched the hue of spilled, blue ink. A yawn rose from his mouth and Levi rubbed his sleepiness away from his eyes. Staring at the open door, Levi blinked and realized how a still quiet had fallen on everything.

Going downstairs, he found Jean unconscious under the kitchen table with a sofa cushion under his head, and the blue blanket he was fond of placed over him. Mrs. Kirschstein looked up from her task of stirring a pot of food and smiled gently at Levi.

“How was your nap, Levi? It’s six o’clock right now but in this season it looks even later, huh?” Levi nodded. He padded towards Jean’s sleeping form and watched as his chest rose steadily. “Would you like to eat something, dear?”

“No, thank you.” Carefully, Levi crawled under the table and joined his snoozing best friend beneath the blanket. Like always, Jean seemed to sense Levi’s presence even while unconscious as he had turned to his side and draped a protective arm over him. “I’ll continue napping with Jean instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
